Lament of Innocence
by EvilFalconofDoom
Summary: After the movie, everything happened ( Or did it?) Mike is married to Star, but it's not quite a happy ending, especially as their twins Kaylee and Josh show signs they're not human. Star begins to fear them, while Mike at first remains in denial anything is wrong. The Lost Boys also are not as gone as they think.
1. Prolog

**Prologue**

The smoke cleared, sun was coming up and we had a lot of cleaning to do. Nothing left to show that The Lost Boys had been here and done the damage to the old house except dust, no trace of their bodies, nothing. I feel as if it's not truly over for some reason, even with the death of Max providing Star and my own freedom from the curse of eternal death and destruction.

I didn't want this, aside the vampire. Well I didn't want to kill people to survive, the thought sickened me, but now I have to live with the fact that David was right: I am a killer. I killed David, a killer is a killer, but I did what I felt I had to do.

With all being said and done... I was nothing to them, but Stars 1st kill until Max stepped in, at least that's my guess why they had been so welcoming to me. I was just a pawn for Max to use to get my mom and they were merely amusing themselves. I never been really accepted and that stings the most about the whole thing.

I didn't want this though, any of it, why couldn't they have been a normal human gang? Not that I really wanted to be in a gang, but they didn't seem like that kind of gang, just a group of friends hanging with each other. I didn't want to take part in killing them, but what could I do? Sam had freaked out, I had almost killed him turning into that thing and then everything just got bad, very bad and I couldn't let my brother get hurt... If only we knew it was Max, that was all we needed was the head vampire, not the others.

And grandpa, he said nothing, didn't warn us at all, he knew what they were, new everything and said zip. His only reasoning being that we wouldn't believe him and if it happened anyway, I'd be kicking myself for not believing him.

I never wanted to kill anyone, Sam saved my soul, got me out of damnation, but I'll still have to live with knowing that despite The Lost boys being vampires, it's still killing and I now have the image of Davids' lifeless impaled corpse burned forever into my memory. Sam only saw monsters, I had got to know them a little and see the other side of the monster. Even with knowing what they were and that I was just a tool for them, I still wished there was another way.

" Micheal?" Mom sounds worried. " Come inside." I feel her hand on my shoulder, the sun is up now and I feel a bit numb with everything over.

" I'm fine mom." I sigh, turning and going back inside. I was tired and feeling sick, I know I'll have nightmares when I do manage to fall asleep.


	2. Five Years Latter

**Five Years Latter**

" Come on Kaylee, can't sleep in." I chuckle at my daughter who is being very stubborn like her brother, Star just watches from the doorway a blank expression her face.

" No school!" Kaylee throws her teddy at my head and pulls blankets over her head.

It was near impossible to wake the kids in the morning and put them to bed at night, Kaylee was hard, but her twin brother Josh was worse. Star didn't help very much in waking the kids, I swear she fears waking them.

" Sorry kiddo, I have to work, you have to go to school." I lift her up out of bed and throw her over my shoulder.

Kaylee and Josh are the only reason me and Star stayed together, cause after the fight and the end of the Lost Boys five years ago, we found the only thing that drew us together was physical attraction and our vampiric circumstances. Three months passed and Star told me she was pregnant, I couldn't just leave her stranded with my kids, so I married her, moved out to L.A. and got a job in construction. While I got a lecture from mom about it, I doubt my mom would forgive me if I ran out on Star when I got her pregnant. At first I couldn't believe it, considering what we both were at the time.

" You no go to work and I no go to school!" She protested, she'd be the easy one, Josh though worried me. He didn't take to playing with other kids in the neighborhood and going to school, he'd have to learn to get along with other kids.

" Doesn't work like that." I sit her down." Your mom will help you dress while I wake your brother." I walk out leaving Star to help Kaylee and head to Josh's' room and open the door. Josh was sound asleep. I sigh, do other parents have this problem with getting kids up? I couldn't remember being so troublesome with mom when she woke me for school, even on my first day.

" Okay little man, your turn." I shake Josh and get some kind of grunt that sounded a lot like a growl. " Gonna play hard ball eh?" As with Kaylee I reach down and grab Josh up and sling him over my shoulder.

" I'm not going!" Josh digs his nails into my shoulder and tenses up.

" Josh, it's only a few hours, hey you may decide you like school." I pull him off my shoulder and set him down, he had a strong grip for a five year old. " It'll give your mom a break, I'm sure you can't like having to stay here all the time and you're going." I thump him over the nose, but he doesn't stop glowering, he looks like he wanted to bite my hand. " Get ready, just lets see how things go, okay?" Josh nods consent, but he didn't really have a choice.

* * *

** **** Stars Paranoia******

" This isn't a good idea Michael..." Star stood next to me, the kids were in the car now.

" It's school Star, they'll do fine, probably make some friends." I glance at the car, wondering if josh would take after me and play sports.

" It's not that." Star sighs. " You just don't see it, they're... Not normal." Star drops her voice. " Especially Josh, he's got that look. He's not going to make friends with other kids, he might do something... Bad to them."

I hiss through my teeth. " Not this again, there is nothing wrong with them, nothings going to happen and there's nothing wrong with Josh."

Star reaches up and removes my sunglasses, causing me to have to squint. " We're not normal, yet you think nothings wrong with them." She admonished me, I can hear sorrow in her tone though. Star often tells me I wouldn't be as sensitive as I am if I'd not gave in and changed fighting David. Every since that summer, I've been more sensitive to the sun, Star to, but not as much as me, she can get by without sunglasses. Me, well my eyes hurt just being out here even with the glasses on, without them it's hard to keep my eyes open. I also get sun burn very easily now.

" So they might be a little more sensitive to sounds and light, that doesn't make them abnormal." I walk around to the drivers side of the car. " They'll be fine Star and haven't you been saying you need a break?" Star was alright enough with Kaylee, but she couldn't handle Josh, not that he was a bad kid, he was just a handful and it didn't help that she seemed to fear him. Star was just paranoid. " My glasses Star." I hold out my hand and slipped them back on when she gives them back, before getting in and driving off to drop Kaylee and Josh at school.

Star wasn't always like this with the kids, she was a great mother. It was when they turned four that Star started having trouble with Josh. She's starting to become fearful of Kaylee now, saying she's starting be more like her brother. I didn't want to hear any of it, there's nothing wrong with my kids.

We had our first real fight when she suggested Edgar and Alan test them. I had nothing against Sams' vampire kill crazy friends, but I didn't want them two near our kids ever. I didn't trust the Frog brothers, though they matured a lot in the past five years, I still didn't trust their judgment, after all they told Sam to stake me when I was only a half vampire and tried to stake Star. Sam came to visit often and sometimes Edgar was with him... I often wondered about his and Edgar Frogs' relationship.

* * *

** **** Not all is Well******

It has been a month since they started school and we have just gotten back from our first PTA meeting. It looked like things weren't going so good to the point I was asked to seek counseling for my children.

" I'm not sending them to a shrink." I state, tossing my glasses on the table.

" A shrink couldn't help them anyway." Star lets out a dry laugh as she walked into the room to hug them good night. It'd be up to me to put them to bed

" Not going into this again..." I mumbled, I was not up for another discussion about how our children are acting abnormal, like they some how inherited vampirisim even though we turned back to humans and vampires can't have kids.

I walk in an sit on the couch with them, they're watching TV, Married with Children, not exactly a show for kids their age. " Hey." They both look up at me with an unblinking stare. " You two been having trouble at school?"

" I hate it!" Josh announces angrily, lips pulled back showing teeth.

" Josh, don't take that tone with me." I warn, I wasn't against busting his ass if I needed, though I'd rather not, just speaking to him just doesn't get through sometimes. " I didn't like school either as a kid, but there is some fun to have while there, come here." I hold my arms open for him to climb into my lap, he hesitates, but then climbs up and hug close to me, burying his face against my chest.

" I don't like it, why do I have to go." After a month Josh still doesn't want school, I'd thought he'd be getting used to it by now.

" You have to go, like I have to go to work, I'd rather be home with you and Kaylee then spending all day pouring cement." I chuckled and pat his back.

" Why can't you quit and then we all can stay home and be happy?" Josh was to young to understand life at this moment.

" Cause that's how things work. You one day will need to work like I do." I hug him, I'd not mind staying home, but that wouldn't pay the bills or put food on the table.

" Mom doesn't work." Not surprising he'd bring that up.

" Yes, but I have to, so you can have nice things. Now I have to suck it up and be a man and go to work, can you do the same for me and go to school without getting in trouble? I don't want to hear bad things about you from teachers, you can be good for me?" I rubbed his back hoping he'd consent, I needed him to act right, or things might go bad for us.

" Will I get a candy?" When Josh asked this, Kaylee climbed up in my lap now with interest in participating in this talk.

" Ok, both of you, as long as I get good things said about you, you get a candy and next PTA if there's improvement, I'll take you to Toys R' Us, okay?" I smirked at them.

" Okay, but I do I have to play with other kids?" Josh asked. This was strange, why did they have such a dislike of the other kids?

" Why don't you want to play with other kids?" I had to know, what was it that had them so upset they couldn't stand the other children?

" I don't like them, they just smell different." Josh relaxes against me.

Not smell right? What on earth could he smell from them? I wonder then how do I smell as they sit in my lap.

" I'm good, I play with other kids." Kaylee grins and wiggles back and forth.

" Ok, ok you're good, so help your brother have fun then." I then go into tickle them both, growling at them. " Rawr, tickle monster!"


	3. Why so Mean?

**Why so Mean**

I stood outside Joshes room, Kaylee in my arms, star had decided with my coaxing to confront Josh on why he is acting the way he is towards her, I've not seen any of it, but Star is obviously in fear of her son and it needs to be settled quickly. I wouldn't let her back out of this, she had to settle this problem now before it got worse.

" Josh, honey?" Star sounds worried and I swear I hear a loud animalistic growl come from Josh. " Please, I love you, I just want to know what it is I did for you to feel so much anger with me."

" You scared! You always scared, you act like, like them! Like something's wrong with me and Kaylee! So I treat you like them!" Josh yells viciously, I've never herd so much hate come from him ever, school year's almost up now and they been doing so well.

What did he mean by them? I bounce Kaylee in my arms, I didn't really want her present for this, but Star wouldn't do this if I wasn't nearby and Kaylee would likely run in and interrupt, especially since she's a bit of a mommas baby.

" What you mean them?" Stars voice shakes, from tears, fear, both, I don't know, but she asks the question on my mind.

" Others not like us! You act like them, so want daddy to act like them, you hate us! You get scared of us if we don't act like them, you want us to be them!" Josh is now wailing.

" I don't hate you, but.." Star hesitates and goes silent. Star just can't explain in a way Josh could understand. Star just wants the kids to be normal, but there's just no way I'll take them to be pumped full of pills.

I hear a loud snarl then Star yelp and I hear a bang against the wall.

" Kaylee, you be a good girl and wait out here for mommy." I sit Kaylee down and enter Joshes room.

Josh was tensed up and staring Star down, lip curled up showing teeth, but they looked normal. Star was against the wall and Josh was over her, when I entered he runs over to me and buries his face into my leg. " What happened?"

" Nothing, just nothing." Star pushes past me in a hurry and heads into the bed room, locking the door.

"Josh, she's trying." I look down to see him look up with red eyes from crying, he then buries his face into my pants leg once again. What was I going to do? Sam will be here soon and can't have things looking off when he brings over them two vampire hunters with him, god knows what kind of crazy things they'll say.

* * *

******Frogs******

I had set up a blanket under a tree to shelter under with the sun burning above our heads. Josh was curled in my lap asleep and. Star was walking around with Kaylee while talking to Alan. Edgar was next to Sam and now whispered something, while glancing my way. Great Frog boy was already commenting on something.

Star comes back around with Kaylee, who looked a little to sun burnt for the short time they been walking. Soon as Star put Kaylee down she runs to my side and pulls my jacket over her face and tries to hide in it, which wakes Josh who mumbles and falls back to sleep.

The two Frogs then exchange looks.

" I've noticed your kids have been a little stranger than normal, like suck monkey strange." Edgar finally says.

" Kaylee looked like she was going to start catching fire any second, there something you need to tell us?" Alan pointed towards me and my kids.

" Yea, fuck off." I flip them both off. I didn't like them analyzing me or my children, there was nothing to tell them, Kaylee being sensitive to sunlight doesn't mean shit.

" Mike?" Sam looked worried.

" I'm not bursting in flames, I'm tired, I've not gotten any sleep lately and it has nothing to do with vampires and Kaylee has a little sun burn, she didn't burst into flames. I'd like to just enjoy a day out without being pestered about my kids. Leave. Them. Alone." I hugged my arm around Kaylee, helping to shield her face a little. I wasn't going to admit the fear I had seeing her with such a bad sun burn with the Frogs here. Sam maybe, but not those two insensitive jerks.

" Hey, whatever you say." Edgar throws his hands up in the air. " But don't come crying to me when they suck you dry in the middle of the night."

" Looks like they may have already started, you look a few pints low." Alan is again graced with the sight of my middle finger.

" Fuck off Alen." I snap and stand up, waking Josh. Kaylee whines and clutches my leg. " I'm taking them down to the creek to have fun playing, you two aren't welcome." I point to Edgar and Alan.

Sam looked like he wanted to say something, but keeps silent along with Star.

* * *

****** Creek Bridge ******

I lounged in the shade of the bridge, watching Kaylee and Josh play in the water. Once in the wooded darkened area of the creek, the kids seemed to become more lively as they giggled and splashed around in the water.

" Daddy, daddy! Fish!" Kaylee squealed as she tried to catch the minnows.

" yea." I yawn.

More giggles and I hear a lot of splashing, I open one eye, then shake myself awake, I must have passed out for a second there. Kaylee and Josh are splashing themselves in the water, having a water fight, but still under the bridge and not wondered off into the woods. Good kids. My eyes trail to just out from under the bridge. It was bright and sunny, though the thickness of the trees made it more dim and easier on my eyes.

" Mike?" Sam sounded like he was walking down, here probably drawn to the bridge by the children splashing and laughing.

" Hey Sam." I look over his shoulder to make sure his not for polite society friends hadn't followed.

" I came on my own, sorry about them, they're a bit crass." Sam sighed. " Look one main reasons I needed to talk to you was... I have bad news."

I was now sitting straight and fully had my attention on Sam. " What's wrong?"

" David lives... They went and ransack the comic shop and, well, killed Edgar and Alans' parents. I had to warn you, he got away, but he's looking for you and Star." Sam then glances at the kids. " I'm not sure about them, but you sure you don't want to talk bout it?"

I rub my temples, David was still alive, that may explain why the nightmares have increased and why I've been feeling so out of sorts of late. It'll never be over, not as long as David lives, but I had my kids to worry about." There's nothing wrong..." I paused. " Alright, Kaylees' face burning like that, it, I just don't want anything to happen to them Sam, they're all I got and will ever have." Another parting gift the vampire left me when it was banished, I'm sterile, no chance of having children. Kaylee and Josh almost wouldn't have existed and there's no way I could ever have children again.

" It might be to do with you and Star being half vampires at the time of conception. I don't think anything can be done for them, not like there's a head vampire to turn them back." Sam runs his hand through his hair and sits next to me.

I grit my teeth, one moment of passion and the only good thing to come out of that traumatic experience has been cursed by my blood. " So you're saying my children will never be able to live a normal human life?" I look at Kaylee and Josh, playing in the water, they both glance up at me, worried, Josh though shoots Sam a glare.

" Don't think so Mike, I don't know what you can do, maybe it wont progress much farther than the effects you have from it... Oh come on Mike, I'm your brother, I know you still have side effects from it, you're sensitive to the sun, hell you're more energetic at night and you have a douche bag attitude.. Ouch!" Sam rubs his shoulder from where I hit him.

" Haha funny man... You ever thought of having kids?" I was a little curious, Sam only shakes his head.

" To dangerous, I run with Edgar and Alan, prevent others from going through what we did." Sam looks towards my children. " So no one has to go through what you're going through now." Sam then places a hand on my shoulder. " It's not your fault or Stars so you know."

" No cure." I take a deep breath and let it out. I'll just have to deal with this, maybe it will pass, at least I hope so. " So they're not human..." I wasn't asking, nor stating, just, I don't know... But if they're not human, then it explains a little about Josh saying them and us and why they say the other kids smell different... Them must mean humans, but not sure who all he considers us and where I fit into it. Star, well I'm not sure where she fits into things, but Josh doesn't like his mother anymore, she's lucky Kaylee hasn't adopted Joshs' harsh view. I don't think they fully understand what's going on, only that they're not like other children or human beings and they've developed a distrust and hate for people.


	4. Waking Nightmare

**Waking Nightmare**

I groan, I couldn't sleep, when I did sleep, I was visited by nightmares. Tonight' latest nightmare was seeing Davids laughing face covered in blood, holding my heart still beating in his hands, just before I fell dead, I woke.

" God, I need to sleep and stop having these fucking nightmares." Again I groan, this time getting up out of bed.

"What's going on?" Star voice sounds from the darkness.

" Nightmares is all. I'm going to take a pill." I leave the room and go into the bath room. I hated these pills, the side effects were bad, but at this point, I'm damned if I d damned if I don't and I really needed sleep before it starts effecting my work. I open up the bottle and shake one into my hand.

Oh now you don't want to do that...

Davids voice in my head's getting more pronounced than before, at least I know when I hear him it's not that my minds playing tricks on me or that I'm going insane, David's not dead.

_How do you know it's not all in your head Michael?..._

" Shut up!" I growled out and then popped the pill and washed it down with some water.

You shouldn't have done that. Hehehehe...

All I hear is Davids' cold laugh fill the room, then nothing. I grumbled on my way back to bed. David even if he doesn't find me will torment me in my thoughts and now I have no doubt he's the source of my nightmares.

I lay and think on me and Sams' conversation the other day. Sam had told me David was looking for me and Star, that they tried to lie and say we were killed in a car crash, but that didn't seem to work. They barely got away with their lives. If not for Sam, Edgar and Alan would have been dead as Sam came in with Nanook and managed to fend David off.

It explains the nightmares and the feeling it wasn't truly finished back then. Now, I must deal with David being alive and that he has been in my head. Why has the nightmares gotten worse? Has David figured out where we are? Is he getting closer? I wonder as I drift off into a pill induced sleep. I hear one word and laughter that fills me with dread before the nightmare begins...  
_  
Bingo..._

* * *

****** Which Door******

I wake into a room, but then it's not a room but a desert. In front of me is a door way just floating there, suspended, a blinding white light coming from it and I feel a sense of peace.

" Look behind you." A voice I thought I'd never hear again in person... David.

I turn and see David standing next to a door, this one was void of any light, filled with darkness and a sense of dread came from it.

" You?!" I'm afraid, but also shocked as it is day time and were out in the desert. A familiar desert actually, it looked much like those of Arizona.

" Stop questioning things, you're in limbo." David says this as if it should be obvious as he strikes a match on his heel and lights his cigarette, an action I thought only possible in a movie.

" Like I said limbo, you know what that is? Oh, you don't, well reality doesn't exist here... I did try to warn you about those pills didn't I?" David starts to chuckle.

" I'm dead!" I scream out, I was dead, what about my kids? What was going happen to them? Sam, mom, oh god... I don't want to be dead... " The pills don't kill!"

David taps the ash off into the sand. " Oh, well no, but considering the side effects." He smirks.

" So why am I in limbo?" I asked now irritated at this phantom David.

" I don't know, why are you?" He mocked. " What do you know about life after death Michael? Oh yea nothing."

" What's this about, stop playing games and spit it out!" I yelled and took a step closer.

" Patient as ever. You will have to find the answers your self." David lets out a cold laugh. " I'll give you one thing." he points from one door to the other.

" Normally you only see the light when you die, then get judged, but things are a little tricky now. There is two doors and one mans heaven is another mans hell, so which is it for you?" David takes a puff on his cigarette watching me, waiting for my reaction. " Choose carefully."

" You want me to go through the dark door." I snort and head over to the one of light, I didn't want what he was offering, so I stepped through the one of light.

* * *

******Heaven is Hell******

I scream, my body suddenly is wrecked with pain, it felt like I was engulfed in fire and when I tried to retreat, I found no door. I fall to my knees in agony as I'm sure my skin was burning off.

See Michael, here's the thing... You think you are meant for the light? Max is dead, but that don't matter. You think the vampire just dies? Shrivels up and everything is the same again?

I can hear Davids laughter in my mind, I've not the strength to protest as I lay in the light, filled with agony.

You are one of us no matter how much you deny it, once altered you can only regain a semblance of your former human life. You think it's that easy to banish what you are by killing the head vampire? No it only sleeps, you will never be accepted by the light Michael, you or your children.

" Shut up! Stop it!" I manage to scream, I'm surprised I still have a tongue, but I scream at him through the pain. " You stay away from them! Leave them alone!"

I'm not doing anything, though I'll admit, their change is what got my attention. They are changing Michel, you know it and they wont have the option of becoming mortal again. They. Will. Kill. They were mine the moment they were born, Star knows this, but she's to big a fool and weak to accept them and her vampire is only as strong as its shell and in a weak shell it will be weak.

" Fuck you!" I held back tears, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, I just wished he'd kill me and get this sick torment over with.

I'm not going to kill you Michael... You're one of us Michael, it's why I chose you, not just anyone is meant for this. You will accept it eventually, you don't have a choice, when you do, then the pain will stop and you will know peace.

I'd never give into him, never, he wasn't going to take me or touch my kids, I vowed this. Through the agony, it hurt more knowing I may have condemned my own children because of a stupid act, I did this to them, I made them prone to this monster._  
_  
Dark laughter.

So stubborn, you'll eventually see your place. It's not so bad Michael, we belong in the world as much as the mortals. With out us there would be no light. You can't possibly think that if some benevolent holy deity that created the universe actually didn't intend for us to exist he'd let us exist? We are not condemned, for the darkness is our home, not the light. You will always burn when stepping into the light Michael, because you no longer belong in it. Maybe you will make the wise choice next time...

* * *

****** Waking World ******

I shoot straight up and frantically look around and run my hands over myself. I was fine, well physically, no burns, it was all dream... But the pain, I've never felt something so real in a dream. David must have some how did that without waking me, cause I don't see how I could sleep through that nightmare. A glance at the clock told me the sun would be up soon. I sigh and fell back onto the bed. I slept, but there was nothing rejuvenating about it, it felt like I never slept at all through the night.

I close my eyes as the clock goes off. Work and I felt like shit... David said not to take the pill and then laughed when I did. The sleeping pill was what kept me asleep and whatever else David could use against me while I slept. I groan getting dressed and look back at star, she's worried, very worried;

" Don't lie, he's back isn't he?" Star turned her head away when I nodded. " he's the reason for how they are." She might be right, I don't know, but I wanted David out of my life and to stop corrupting my children.

I dread sleep tonight, though I know I will have to and when I do, I'll have to deal with the nightmares and Davids' little games.

* * *

**I've gone back and ran this through off Fanfic spell checker, which caught what the site spell checker missed. There should be no spelling errors ASIDE slang terms.**


End file.
